Starfire's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Starfire enjoys breaking wind within the context of herself and her friends. But it's a problem for her enemies who come into contact with it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow night at the Titans Tower, with Cyborg and Beast Boy singing their version of the Donkey Kong Rap from Donkey Kong 64.

"Put your hands together, if you wanna clap, as we take you through, this Titans rap!" Cyborg and Beast Boy sang as they bumped butts with each other, posing. "HUH!"

"Ooh, I love this song!" Starfire exclaimed as she clapped her hands and moved her hips from side to side.

"Yeah! Take it to the fridge!" Robin stated as he was moonwalking while Beast Boy was snapping his fingers, with Cybogr making drum noises using his speakers.

"TT. Teen Titans. Whatever." Raven stated as she wasn't interested, reading through her novel of spells.

As Starfire kept dancing, she felt her stomach grumble, with Starfire gasping as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. She then bent over, letting out a big brassy fart as a record scratch was heard, with everyone turning their attention to Starfire, who blushed as she giggled a bit.

"Whoops. Excuse me for playing my butt tuba," Starfire admitted as she fanned her right hand around her butt, a bit embarrassed but still feeling happy.

"It's okay, Star. Everyone gets gassy every now and then." Robin remarked as he was totally cool with it, wrapping his right arm around Starfire.

"Really?" Starfire gasped as her eyes widened, a smile coming across her face, holding her hands together.

"Yeah! Me and Beast Boy stink it up all the time." Cyborg remarked as he shrugged.

"Mostly me." Beast Boy remarked with a smirk as he turned into a green pig, belching as he collapsed on the floor.

"...everyone farts." Raven remarked in a low tone as she went back to reading.

Starfire smiled as she felt a bit better. "Well, that is good to hear, my friends. Because I know just how to get this party started..." She then zipped out of the living room, coming back as she had two air fresheners on each side of her butt, bending over and spanking herself on the rear as she released a bout of brassy flatulence, with it filling in for the beats as Cyborg turned the DK Rap back on, with everyone except Raven dancing and singing to the song.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg murmured as he was trying his best to get his computer to go online, but it was going too slow as he groaned. He placed his right hand on his forehead as he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Ugh... what is wrong with this thing?" Cyborg grumbled as he tried to see what made the computer so slow.

Cyborg then took a glance around the room, seeing something purple as he closed in on it, to see that it was actually Starfire's butt clad in her regular outfit. Starfire was farting on the modem connector.

"Hi Cyborg!" Starfire stated above her brassy, deep pitched flatulence, giggling as she had her hands on her knees, the bottom of her dress being blown by her farting. "I just wanted to find something I can vibrate my gassy emissions on!"

"One, that doesn't make sense." Cyborg calmly pointed out as he then flailed his arms about, shouting, "And two, WHY ARE YOU FARTING ON MY MODEM CONNECTOR? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Starfire was going to answer, but she couldn't answer as Cyborg chucked her out of his room, making her land on her gassy butt. Starfire let out a fart so rotten it caused her to break through the floor, having melted from the flatulence.

* * *

Beast Boy was whistling as he was strolling down the hallway as a green gorilla, having enjoyed a good night as he bumped into Starfire, who waved at him. Beast Boy waved back, but then turned around as he noticed that Starfire was actually wearing his clothes!

"What the? Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he tackled down Starfire, turning back to normal as he glared at her. "Why are you wearing my clothes, yo?"

Starfire blinked as she chuckled nervously, holding Beast Boy's hands together. "Because I wanted to try out some pants, and yours have the colors that I want." She let out a high pitched fart that got raunchier as she blushed, finishing with a brassy poot.

Beast Boy's right eye twitched as he ripped the clothes right off Starfire, making her naked as she screamed, flying off back to her room as Beast Boy took a sniff of his outfit, gawking in disgust as he stuck out his tongue. "Ugh! It smells worse than usual!"


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire hummed as she was baking cupcakes for the Teen Titans, occasionally pausing as she stuck out her butt and let loose a brassy fart, giggling as she went back to cooking. Raven floated in as she noticed Starfire farting and cooking.

"Star, don't you think you should hold in your gas so that your butt doesn't stink up the cupcakes?" Raven remarked as she folded her arms together.

Starfire giggled as she waved her left hand at Raven. "Oh, silly Raven! My rear end my flutiate some loud, smelly body odors, but it doesn't affect the sweetness of the glomfomp that is cupcakes!"

"...that sentence doesn't even make sense." Raven remarked as she squinted her eyes, heading towards the fridge when Starfire farted right in Raven's face, causing her to barf on the floor in disgust.

* * *

Robin was enjoying a typical stroll through the garden surrounding the Titans Tower as it was a nice, cool breeze outside, with it being night as he spotted Starfire planting some new plants into the dirt.

"Ahhh... nothing warms my heart than to see my sweet Starfire planting new life into the ground to make justice beautiful." Robin remarked as he smiled, admiring the view of Starfire.

Starfire paused as she lifted herself up, turning around to see Robin hide into a nearby bush. She shrugged, closing her eyes and letting out a thunderous fart as she giggled, going back to gardening. Robin sweated nervously as he was enjoying the sight of Starfire too much, his pants feeling tight from watching Starfire wiggle her cute butt and then letting loose some farts.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire and the other Teen Titans were at a theme park as they were all enjoying the festive mode, with Starfire using her flatulence to make it easier to get through lines. As they were waiting around for food, the gang were all sitting at a table together.

"Okay, so it doesn't look like there's any crime to be alert of!" Robin stated as he rubbed his hands together, smiling. "So, which ride should we all go on together?"

"ROLLER COASTER, BABY!" Cyborg stated as he launched fireworks from his back, with Beast Boy screaming joyfully.

"YEAH! Roller coaster in the hood, gee!" Beast Boy stated as he flailed his arms around like a muppet.

Starfire nodded in agreement as she clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, I would like to ride the coaster of rollers!" She then felt a rumble in her stomach as she blushed, giggling in an embarrassed tone. "My, my tummy hungers for the food."

"Well, should I just use my powers to get us grub?" Raven suggested as she raised her right hand in the air.

"No need. We got Star here." Robin stated as he gave a wink to Starfire, who blushed even more as she felt flattered.

"Oh, thank you Robin..." Starfire stated as she then floated towards where the line was, letting out a brassy, foul smelling fart that caused the people to run away in fear as she giggled, waving her right hand around her gassy butt. "Dear my, excuse me!"

"Nice, Star! Now we can get our fast food fast enough!" Cyborg stated, with everyone except Raven laughing at his joke.

"Ha ha... so funny..." Raven stated in a bored manner as she tried to ignore the horrendous stench of Starfire's gas.

"Hey, Cyborg is funny!" Beast Boy remarked as he wrapped his right arm around Starfire. "How about you try to out funny him, Star?"

"Oh, I can't do that." Starfire admitted as she let out a raunchy fart, opening her eyes and smirking. "...Because I have out farted himn instead!"

And they all had a hearty laugh as they got their food, with Starfire continuing to stink it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire farted loudly as she fanned the air, blushing at her gassy self. "My goodness... the meatloaf is definitely sending me some messages..."

"I'll say." Blackfire remarked with a smile as she appeared in front of Starfire.

Starfire gasped, and let out a high pitched squeaky gas blast, rushing over to hug Blackfire. "Oh sister, it is good to see you again!"

"Yeah... sure." Blackfire stated with a roll of her eyes, glancing at Starfire. "So, I heard you have a farting problem."

"...it's not so much of a problem..." Starfire admitted as she sheepishly smiled, touching her fingertips together. "I just like letting out the gassy explosions." She then farted out a bassy deep pitched tuba toot, strong enough to blast a hole in the wall as she giggled.

"So I see." Blackfire admitted with a smile, placing her hands on Starfire's shoulders. "Which reminds me... lay down and close your eyes."

The other four Teen Titans whistled as they came back from window shopping, heading into the living room to see Blackfire farting on Starfire's face. There was an awkward silence as Blackfire glanced at the Teen Titans, letting out one more brassy poot as she fanned the air around her.

"Pleasant... to see you guys here..." Blackfire stated as she didn't know how to properly sentence that.

"Are you... farting on Starfire?" Cyborg remarked as he folded his arms in disgust.

"Man, that is just nasty! And I'm the nastiest one here!" Beast Boy admitted, blowing a raspberry.

"Not cool." Raven stated as she let out a deep pitched, though barely audible, fart of her own, blowing her purple cloak up.

Robin, however... was a bit too excited for his own good. "Actually, that's kind of hot."

Everyone looked at Robin oddly as Blackfire and Starfire farted in unison, causing the Titans Tower to collapse as a giant tsunami approached and swamped Jump City.


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire's stomach growled as she blushed, glancing at the others. "Excuse me."

"...you're excused?" Beast Boy remarked in confusion as he was playing a generic game on his mobile phone.

"Yeah, Star, you didn't let out a single toot today." Cyborg added as he nodded his head.

Starfire blinked in confusion as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Oh, but I thought-"

Another rumble in Starfire's stomach occurred, with her letting out a huge fart that destroyed the couch, as well as Cyborg's body, causing his head to smash through the ceiling as Beast Boy was amongst the rubbish that used to be the couch. Starfire gasped as she let out a cute little poot, not being aware of how strong her gas was.

"I guess... the fart was late?" Starfire remarked as she farted again, causing the windows on both sides of the living room to shatter.


	7. Chapter 7

"So BORED," Beast Boy sighed as he had his hands on his face.

"Then go do something productive." Robin remarked as he was practicing his ninja skills.

"But I don't wanna!" Beast Boy whined.

"Did someone say they're bored?" Cyborg stated as he walked into the room, holding a plate full of food.

Beast Boy gasped as he held his hands together, looking at the food. "It's... so beautiful!" However, he couldn't get his wish, for Starfire farted right in his face, her flatulent butt going right into his mouth.

"Oh my, excuse me!" Giggled Starfire as she blasted a tuba toot so strong, it caused all the windows in the Titans Tower to break. "I didn't expect to be belting this much butt burps! Teehee!"

Beast Boy groaned as he turned into a cockroach, scuttling away as Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks with each other, shrugging. Raven sighed as she floated by, rolling her eyes as usual.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, how I love this show!" Starfire exclaimed as she and the other five Teen Titans were watching another random program on television, with crime having been solved that day.

"Slap me!" Toadette exclaimed as she clenched her fists.

"...all right." Dry Bowser stated as he slapped Toadette across the face.

"No! Not on my cheek, stupid!" Toadette snapped as she bent over, pointing at her ass. "On my butt!"

"Ooh, is there gonna be some spanking action!?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a gorilla and clapped his hands.

"Now THAT's what I call a quality production!" Cyborg added as he pumped his right fist in the air.

"I don't know what is it about this show that makes me watch it," Robin stated as he shrugged. "But I like it!"

"Yeah, me too." Raven added in her typical low key tone of voice.

Suddenly, Starfire felt a rumble in all nine of her stomachs as she farted loudly, causing the pink couch to break apart as the other four Titans groaned.

"I am sorry to break the wind, friends." Starfire admitted with a blush as she passed gas again, her purple skirt moving as her butt burp broke through the floor, causing all five of them to fall through and break through the various floors, all of them being quite injured to a dastardly degree.


	9. Chapter 9

Starfire's stomach grumbled as she passed down the hallway, placing her hands on her rumbling belly. "Oh, my tummy is making the noise! Perhaps I should let out the foul stench?"

"Ooh! Are you gonna fart again, Star!?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he popped up from the bushes nearby. "Oh man! This is gonna be good!"

Starfire's stomach growled again as she bent over and farted in Beast Boy's face, with both of them laughing as Cyborg walked down the hallway, wondering why Starfire was passing gas on Beast Boy.

"Is this some sexual pleasure you're doing for Beasty?" Cyborg remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well... err..." Starfire stuttered as Robin walked down the hallway.

"Hey gang, how is it-" Robin was interrupted as Starfire accidentally farted in his face, making him scream as he flailed his arms. "AGH! I got gassed! Must prevent pink eye!" He then dashed back to his room.

Cyborg shook his head in disappointment as he placed his hands on his hips, with Starfire blushing and smiling sheepishly as she shrugged, letting out a cute little poot.


End file.
